


Suitable Positions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Suitable Positions

**Title:** Suitable Positions  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #99: Bendy  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Drapery, yay!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Suitable Positions

~

Severus moaned as Harry slid down his cock. “I cannot believe I allowed you to talk me into this.”

Harry grinned mischievously over his shoulder at him. “It’s brilliant, though, isn’t it?”

Draco, who was riding Harry’s cock, said, “Are you complaining, Severus? I thought you wanted to see just how...bendy we are?”

“My view is obstructed,” Severus panted. “Perhaps a mirror--”

Draco grinned, and a moment later they were surrounded by mirrors. Severus gasped and came, followed in quick succession by Harry and Draco. As they all lay gasping, Harry murmured, “So, what’s the next Kama Sutra position?”

~


End file.
